My Date with an Extra Terrestrial
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: A normal day for Gokudera turns out to be everything he's asked for when he meets an alien. Now it's been one day since their encounter and she's meeting him at Tsuna's house. Is she the real deal or has the bomber been decieved? Hinted!GokuderaOC


**My Date with an Extra Terrestrial**

Tsuna watched as his silver haired friend paced about his kitchen, a notepad in hand as he scribbled words furiously. His hair was tied back into that short ponytail he liked to sport when he was studying and his glasses were precariously perched at the edge of his nose. Gokudera had started to mumble quietly to himself, nodding every so often when he agreed with what he was saying. He walked around the table in the room, making sure that the tape recorder that sat on the wooden surface was on and ready for anything. Beside the tape recorder was a digital camera, its lens cleaned to near perfection so as not to ruin any possible photos it may take. Tsuna wondered why Gokudera would have collected all of these items together and why he would need them in the first place. Surely he wasn't doing a project that would have involved these things. Tsuna would have heard about it, so that couldn't be the answer to this unusual predicament.

"These are some pretty odd symbols."

Tsuna's eyes shifted over to Yamamoto, watching as his dark haired friend held up a piece of paper with what appeared to be an unknown language written onto it. Yamamoto laughed as he tried to read the horribly drawn symbols, his voice coming out as a jumble of incoherent syllables. The baseball fanatic was about to point out a few of the more interesting symbols to Tsuna, but just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the thick paper was snatched from his hands. Both teens turned their gaze to the other occupant of the room who had previously been pacing. Gokudera was holding the paper close to him, glaring at his smiling companion.

"Idiot, these aren't just a bunch of random symbols," he said, defending the piece of paper as he scanned it for any damages, "It's a written language."

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced at each other, the same questioning expressions crossing their faces. Tsuna looked over at the paper Gokudera had in his hands once again, confused by his self proclaimed right hand man's words. To his doe like eyes, the 'language' looked like a bunch of random triangles, squares, and other geometric shapes. Maybe Gokudera had confused a piece of his math homework for what he thought was a language.

"Gokudera," Tsuna started off slowly, trying not to anger the temperamental teen, "What kind of language is that?"

Gokudera perked up at the sound of his boss's inquiry, glad that his beloved Juudaime was taking an interest into what he was doing. He held up the piece of paper, pointing at the symbols proudly before saying, "This is the script of an extra terrestrial."

Silence consumed the room. Tsuna stared at the silver haired teen before him, his eyes contorting into a look of worry. Tsuna noticed how Gokudera's eyes seemed to dance with happiness and the young Vongola boss couldn't help but worry for the mental health of his Storm Guardian. Did he seriously just suggest that there were other life forms out there?

"Haha, is that the game you're playing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, his laughter breaking the silence. "I didn't know we were moving from playing Mafia to playing Aliens."

Gokudera's faced turned an angry shade of red as he glared daggers at Yamamoto. "I'm not playing a game, idiot baseball freak." He quickly set the piece of paper down on the table next to his voice recorder and camera. Flipping through the notepad in hand, he started to scribble furiously once more, this time plotting his revenge against a certain baseball loving teen.

"Gokudera, that still doesn't explain why you've gathered all of this stuff," Tsuna said, trying to distract Gokudera so he could save Yamamoto from a horrible experience he would surely suffer later. "I don't see why you would need a camera. There aren't any aliens in my house."

Gokudera put a finger to his lips, shushing Tsuna as he worriedly looked out the window for any signs of life forms. "Sorry for shushing you Juudaime, but they don't like being called aliens."

"They…?" Tsuna asked, clearly confused. Gokudera nodded as he stopped looking out the window, sighing in relief as he saw that nobody was watching them. "How would you know that, Gokudera?"

Said silver haired teen turned his eyes towards Tsuna, his green orbs practically sparkling as he smiled widely. "I met one."

"W-wait, what!" Tsuna screeched, watching as Gokudera went back to organizing his things as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell into the room. Tsuna shook his head, his mind frantic. Clearly Gokudera had been smoking one to many and now the fumes had been getting to his head, right? The bomber Mafioso couldn't have actually met another life form, could he? Tsuna sat down in a chair shakily, his eyes wide. "H-how?"

"Oh, It was amazing Juudaime," Gokudera started, taking a seat across from his boss. Yamamoto sat in a third chair near them, getting ready to listen to the story that was about to be told. "It happened yesterday, right before I came here…"

* * *

><p><em>The sun beat down on the silver haired bomber as he balanced an unlit cigarette between his lips, chewing absent mindedly on the filter. He resisted the urge to wipe away the light layer of sweat on his forehead, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, fingers brushing up against the well hidden bombs in there. His olive eyes stared blankly ahead as he made his way to Tsuna's house, the path already memorized, allowing his mind to go on autopilot. Things had been pretty peaceful lately for the Vongola family. There were no wars, no new enemies had made themselves known, and not even a single glance of the either the Kokuyo Gang or the Varia. All in all, everything was very boring for the young Mafioso.<em>

_Gokudera let out an automatic sigh, stopping at the stoplight which marked he was only a block away from Tsuna's house. One of his hands finally ventured outside of his pocket to press at the crosswalk button. He pressed it again for good measure, annoyed at how long it was taking for the light to change. He was about to let his mind wander once more, but a loud crash from the alley across the street stopped him from doing so. His eyes immediately looked in the direction of the sound, catching a glimpse of something odd._

"_What the heck…"_

_Gokudera bolted across the street, not caring whether or not his light had turned as car horns honked behind him. Approaching the alley, he slowed his pace to soften the sound of his movement, not that it was needed. Whatever it was that he saw crawl back into the alley was making enough noise to cover up any sounds that came from the street. Glancing around, Gokudera saw that he was alone in his curiosity, drivers being too preoccupied with their lives to care and sidewalks being to void of life to give him a companion at this time. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to the alley, nearly swearing when a stray trash can fell into his path. Ever so slowly, Gokudera stepped over the trash can and around the corner into the alley._

"_Stupid little device. Why did I have to grab this darn thing?"_

_Gokudera's jaw dropped at what he saw, his chewed up cigarette falling silently to the concrete floor. Standing before him, clad in some kind of metallic green suit, was a creature he had never seen before. Its skin was splotchy, hues of both sky blue and creamy peach blending into each other as if the creature had applied some makeup. Its hair was the same shade of green as its clothing, twisting down to what he presumed to be its hips in long curls. Its clothing looked as if it was from another world and as his eyes traveled downwards, he noticed that the knees of the creature bent to the sides every time she crouched down . Truly he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. Was it really an alien standing before him?_

"_Am I dreaming…?"_

_The creature let out a startled gasp, turning quickly on its heel so it could face the silver haired teen. Gokudera was instantly met with stunning green eyes, the pupils an odd shape that he couldn't quite name due to the lack of function in his brain at the shocking encounter._

"_Oh, thank goodness," the creature let out a soft sigh. From the sound of its voice, he guessed it must be female. "I thought you were my brother. He would have my head if he saw I broke his belt." She gestured to the belt that hung loosely off her waste. "It's his fault that he bought such a cheap one anyway."_

_Gokudera glanced down at the belt, noticing that it had a cracked jewel in the middle of it. Surrounding the jewel were colorful buttons and empty spaces where he supposed a button was supposed to be. It looked almost like some trinket bought of the internet. Accompanied with her out of place clothing, she truly looked like a creature taken straight out of a Sci-Fi film. Gokudera was astonished._

"_Are you an alien?"_

_The creature before him glared, her green eyes piercing his own. "Well aren't you rude?"_

_Gokudera spluttered, clearly confused as to what it was that he said that could have possibly offended her. He gulped nervously when she took a step toward him, a finely manicured nail pointing straight at him. His eyes followed its movements, noticing that her nails were painted with odd symbols._

"_Alien isn't a very nice term," she said, wagging her finger at him, "You should know better than that. I'd prefer if you called me by my species' name."_

_Gokudera's eyes widened further as he watched the female step back from him, her anger subsiding slowly. Realization hit him like a brick as he watched her fiddle with the belt again, a frustrated blush growing on her face as she failed to do whatever she was doing. He had actually met an alien. No, he had actually met an extra terrestrial. Alien was apparently a derogative term to her kind._

_His hand quickly went to his pocket, fishing around inside of them. He growled in annoyance as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a few bombs. Where was his camera when he needed it the most! Beside him, the strange female watched him carefully. She wondered what he was planning as he pulled out strange object upon strange object from the pockets in his pants. How could he fit so much in there and not make it look like a giant lump on his pant leg?_

"_Uh, I have to get going now," she said, slowly making her way further into an alley. If she was correct, it would dump her into another part of town where she could try and fix her malfunctioning belt._

"_Wait," Gokudera exclaimed, reaching a hand for her two-toned shoulder, "I have to meet you again."_

_The female blushed a light shade of pink and Gokudera couldn't help but think that it looked so odd on her weirdly colored skin. She stuttered a bit, not used to the close proximity that the young bomber was practically forcing upon her. She didn't understand what he meant when he said he wanted to meet her again and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know at all. The odd silver haired teen before her desperately searched her eyes for a possible sign that he might see her once more in his lifetime._

"_Uh, well, I'll be in town for a while," she finally uttered after a moment of silence, "I'm here on a convention so at the least I'll probably be here for a week."_

_His eyes glowed with delight at her words. "That's great! Maybe I can meet with you tomorrow before your convention so we can discuss where you're from. This could be the kind of information I'm looking for to prove my theory about the aliens—I mean extra terrestrials."_

_She made no comment on what he had just said, deciding that it was for the best that she was left a bit clueless. Breaking out of his grasp which had started to tighten on her shoulder with his excitement, she reached a hand up to search through a pocket on the front of her outfit. When her hand returned to the front of her, she held up a folded piece of paper to the bomber, offering it to him. Gokudera accepted the gift, unfolding the paper to find that it had symbols written onto it. The symbols reminded him of the math homework he was supposed to be helping his boss with by now, the triangles, squares, and circles blending with each other to create even more odd shapes that he couldn't have imagined. He looked up from the paper to thank the girl, but was shocked to see her running down the alley in the opposite direction._

"_Hold onto that for me, okay?" She yelled as she waved a farewell to the shell shocked boy. "I'll make sure to get it back from you tomorrow."_

"_Wait, how are you going to find me?" Gokudera yelled after the girl, almost running after her, but she had turned another corner and disappeared out of his vision. It would be pointless to go after her now._

_Looking back down at the gift she had given him, he quirked a brow in curiosity. "Tomorrow it is then…"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at his silver haired friend incredulously. Beside them, Yamamoto was laughing heartily at the story that had just been told. Gokudera, who had been happily finishing his story up until now was quickly becoming red in the face again. Tsuna scratched his cheek, not quite sure what he could say to his friend's story. There was no possible way that Gokudera could have met an alien.<p>

"You don't really believe she was from another planet, do you?"

"Of course not, Juudaime," Gokudera answered, his smile widening at the inquiry, "I can't just assume that she's from another planet. It's quite possible that her species derived from our planet as well."

Tsuna sighed at Gokudera's persistence. It was odd to see him so obsessed with something other than the Vongola Tenth and quite frankly, his insistence on other intelligent life forms was starting to creep Tsuna out.

"Ah, but Gokudera," Yamamoto chimed in after he stopped laughing, "How are you two going to go on your date if she didn't ask where to find you?"

Gokudera blushed, looking angrily at the dark haired male. "It's not a date!" The silver haired teen fumed for a bit as he paced around the room, resisting the urge to attack the Rain Guardian. After a while, when he had become calm, Gokudera placed a hand on his chin, thinking about the current situation. "I hadn't really thought about how she would find me…" He glanced at the paper with odd symbols. "But she did say she would find me to get that paper back."

Tsuna was about to ask about the importance of the paper, but was interrupted by the sudden sound of the door bell ringing. Tsuna watched as his mother went to go answer the call of the bell and he found himself a bit curious as to who was outside waiting. When his mother had returned, she stopped in the doorway to the room that the boys were in, her ever present smile plastered on her calm face.

"Oh, Gokudera, a young lady is looking for you," Nana giggled a bit, "She looks very cute."

Gokudera quickly shot up from his seat and dashed to the doorway, Tsuna and Yamamoto tagging along with him, thanking Tsuna's mother as they all passed by. Gokudera opened the door wide so he could show his friends the truth behind his words, but to his disappointment all he found was a normal girl standing in the door frame. Her brown locks were curled, reaching down to her waist. Her skin was a creamy peach color, some parts seeming slightly red as if she had gotten a sun burn from standing outside for so long. Her clothes looked more contemporary compared to the threads she sported yesterday and when he looked down, he saw that her knees were indeed going in the same direction as his own. She was, however, wearing the same belt as the creature yesterday, and that gave him some hope.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she said after a while, "I had to put some makeup on… And take a lot off…"

Gokudera was confused at her words to say the least. He blocked her ramblings out as he gave her another once over, making sure that the girl before him was nowhere near being the creature she was yesterday. Could it be that it was all a hoax?

"Oh, is this the girl you were supposed to meet today?" Yamamoto said as he peeked around Gokudera, smiling at the girl in the doorway. "Wow, she looks nothing like how you described her!"

"Oh, he was talking about me?" She inquired, to which she was responded to with a nod. "Well, I would assume that I look different. I am using a lot less makeup than I was yesterday."

"You were using… makeup…?" Gokudera was at a loss of words.

"See Gokudera," Tsuna said from behind him, "There's an explanation for her odd looks. She was just wearing some makeup. There's probably an explanation for why she had that getup on too. Maybe there's some kind of convention in town."

"Oh, yeah, there is a convention," the girl confirmed.

Letting all those though gather in his head, Gokudera growled in anger. How could he be fooled so easily by this girl and her costumes? Of course there was an explanation for everything he saw yesterday. The blue skin? Simply some makeup she had put on to make herself look different. The odd metallic getup? Well, anybody could sew nowadays and it was pretty easy to buy any type of fabric if you found the right stores. The oddly bent knees? Well, dancers were able to bend their knees in odd ways. Maybe she took ballet. And the belt? It was merely a trinket that anybody could buy at a toy store.

Gokudera felt his face heat up with more embarrassment. This was worse than being upstaged by the baseball idiot. This time he was being made a fool of right in front of his beloved boss. He had excitedly told his story to Tsuna, expecting to show him the wonders of other life forms, but instead he was met with this girl. This odd girl who wore costumes. This odd girl who wore too much makeup. This odd girl who went to alien conventions. This odd girl who made him look like a complete idiot.

As the anger started to bubble up out of him, he made a brash decision. Gripping the door tightly, he slammed it in the girls face, shutting her off from his world for good. From now on, Gokudera no longer believed in extra terrestrials.

Extended Ending

The young girl flinched as the door slammed shut in her face. She was confused as to what happened to say the least, and she couldn't quite explain what had just happened and why. She sighed and turned around to face away from the door, wondering what she did wrong.

"How am I supposed to get that tracking device back now?"

As if on cue, her belt started to flicker and spark as if it were answering her problems. She panicked as it completely shut off, the jewel in the middle going dim to signify that it had lost power. Slowly, her peach skin faded in a light blue and her brown ringlets shifted to the shocking color of green. The clothes that had looked so contemporary on her transformed into her normal metallic green suit and the illusion around her legs faded to show her true nature. The girl panicked, running around the front yard before finally deciding to hide behind a nearby bush.

"Damn this stupid cloaking device!"

**Author's Note: This has actually been waiting to be posted up for quite a while now, but I decided to look it over and add a few things before posting it. I hope you enjoyed the crack-tastic adventure of Gokudera and his extra terrestrial encounter. Now remember, the term alien is very offensive. ;)**


End file.
